Veil of Secrets
'Veil of Secrets '''is the first book of the ''Veil of Secrets series. It is an upcoming mystery book to Choices. Summary Your best friend vanished without a trace on the day of her wedding! Search the town of Birchport to solve the mysteries, but be careful... everyone has a secret. Chapters Coming soon Gallery Part1ofchoiceslivestreamspoilers.jpg|Choosable Gender Confirmation Veil of Secrets sneakpeek1.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 Veil of Secrets Sneak Peek2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 VoS 'Scandal of the year' Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 - 'Scandal of the year' Capture+ 2018-05-15-16-45-54.png|Voting for the Defense Lawyer or the Ex-Con Flynn the ex-con.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 - 'Flynn the Ex-Con' Grant the Defense Lawyer.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 - 'Grant the Defense Lawyer' Naomi the new deputy.jpg|Sneak Peek #5 - 'Naomi the New Deputy' VoS Suspect Weapon The Knife.jpg|Sneak Peek #6 - Suspect's Weapon: The Knife VoS Wedding Cake.jpg|Sneak Peek #6 - The Wedding Cake FB IMG 1526938644367.jpg|Sneak Peek #7 (From Facebook) VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Sneak Peek #7 (From Instagram) Ddv6SgCUwAE7aGi.jpg|Sneak Peek #7 (From Twitter) VoSEvidencePicturesfromTumblr.png|Sneak Peek #7 (From Tumblr) Trivia * On April 29, 2018, it was confirmed through an Instagram live session at the Bay Area Book Festival that several of the PB writers attended has confirmed that players will be able to choose the gender. * On May 11, 2018, it was announced that Veil of Secrets will be released in June 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/995070797021507584 ** It was confirmed that the book will be released on Friday, June 1st, 2018. * On May 14, 2018, a second sneak peek was revealed showing the various MC's with the bride to be. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996187514661580800 ** It was also revealed that a third sneak peek is dropping on May 15, 2018. You were able to choose from the topic of that sneak peek being happy couple or scandal of the year. In the end, the topic that won was "Scandal of the year", with "Happy couple" receiving 34% of the votes and "Scandal of the year" receiving 66% of them. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996189426681237506 * On May 15, 2018, a third sneak peek was revealed and it shows a coffee-stained picture of a character, who is presumed to be Tanner, Kate's fiancé, looking disgusted. The description of the picture was "Um, where's the bride? #OMG #RunawayBride #NoButSeriously", which is implying that the bride, Kate, didn't show up at the wedding. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996516885804929024 ** A fourth sneak peek is dropping on May 16, 2018, which is concerning the wedding's guest list. You were able to choose from seeing a sneak peek about a defense lawyer or an ex-con. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996516888174772224 *** The ex-con, Kate's brother, was revealed in Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. *** The defense lawyer was revealed in Facebook. ** A fifth sneak peek is dropping soon, which is concerning the wedding's guest list. You are able to choose from seeing a sneak peek about a new deputy or a police chief. *** The new deputy was revealed in all of Pixelberry's social media accounts. * A sixth sneak peek revealed the the wedding cake in Facebook and the suspect's weapon in Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. *Picture board with old and new pictures were revealed on May 21, 2018 in Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr respectively. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/998671528249053184 https://www.instagram.com/p/BjDdA-GhVfB/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame https://www.facebook.com/ChoicesStoriesYouPlay/posts/1420815258023423 https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/174124320767/the-evidence-is-all-there-find-out-more-in-veil References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:Veil of Secrets Category:Mystery Category:Romance